bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 146
|romaji= Shukkō |cover= Pro Heroes Class 1-A Class 1-B U.A. High Teachers The Big 3 Hitoshi Shinso Mei Hatsume |volume= 16 |pages= 15 |date= July 24, 2017 |issue= 34, 2017 |arc= Shie Hassaikai |new character= |anime episode= Episode 73 |previous= Chapter 145 |next= Chapter 147 }} |Shukkō}} is the one hundred and forty-sixth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Fat Gum delivers a great punch which not only pierces through Tengai's barrier with ease but also smashes Kendo and Hekiji into the wall, badly injuring them. Fat Gum immediately checks on Eijiro Kirishima, who is barely conscious and still trying to act tough. Fat Gum remembers the first time he met Eijiro which was at his Hero Office where Eijiro told him that he wants to be a Hero at the front lines and save peoples lives like Crimson Riot. Fat Gum is surprised at Eijiro's determination. Surprisingly, Kendo managed to survive Fat Gum's powerful punch and is standing; Fat Gum is shocked by this and is unable to do anything due to using up all his Quirk's fat. In a twist of events, Kendo tells Fat Gum that there are first aid supplies in a nearby room and tells him to treat Eijiro's wounds while referring him to as a man. Fat Gum does not believe Kendo, only for Kendo to convince Fat Gum that he is not the lying type. Hekiji, who is also still conscious but badly injured and unable to move, criticizes Kendo for his selfishness since it is his duty to put him in line and questions Kendo about his own duty. However, Kendo knocks out Hekiji with a kick to the face who notes that he does not have any strength left to make barriers while commenting about his own injuries, being unable to lift up his arms due to his bones being broken. Fat Gum asks about Kendo's goal, to which Kendo reveals that he came from an underground fight club where he could go all out but all his opponents were unable to take his strength and he beat them easily, causing him to crave life-threatening battles. Kendo is very happy that Fat Gum and Eijiro quenched his thirst and gave him such a life-threatening battle. Because they satisfied him, Kendo has taken a personal interest in Eijiro and Fat Gum which is why he is helping them out. Kendo tells them to use the first aid supplies so that next time he can battle them again with their lives on the line. Fat Gum warns Kendo that he will be arrested, but Kendo refutes Fat Gum's claims. Fat Gum ponders about Kendo and sees that he does not have any ulterior motives. Fat Gum looks at Eijiro and knows for a fact that he is no longer the pathetic boy he claimed to be nor just a Hero but a true man, acknowledged even by an enemy. In the first aid room, Fat Gum has bandaged the injured and unconscious Eijiro, managing to stop his bleeding. Seeing that they are opening up to each other even though they are on opposing sides, Fat Gum asks Kendo why he joined Chisaki's group. Kendo reveals that Kai Chisaki is the only man he has ever lost to; one day out of nowhere in the underground fight club, Kai appeared and challenged him. However, Kendo died due to Kai's Quirk, but was brought back to normal after being defeated. Kendo has challenged Kai five times and has lost to him five times. Fat Gum is shocked that Kai was able to take on Kendo's physical strength and speed with no problem. Fat Gum wonders why Kai does not fight himself and asks Kendo about Kai's goal. Kendo tells Fat Gum that Kai wishes to reinstate the Yakuza, which caused a tied up Hekiji to berate Kendo for revealing such confidential information. Although he does not know the full details, Kendo states that Kai is going to spread "something" and needs a lot of money for it; if he gets enough money, Kai's plan will be right around the corner. In the basement right before the Heroes' invasion began, Kai is annoyed by the noise the Heroes are causing while Chronostasis who has Eri in his arms, is worried that the Shie Hassaikai could come to an end. Kai refutes Chronostasis's claims because as long as he and the boss are around they will definitely survive. Most of the Shie Hassaikai follow their boss's ideals and will not follow him even though he values the boss's will the most out of all of them. Kai has black containers in his hand, stating that with the finished product and serum, the Shie Hassaikai will make a comeback. The incident Kai's plan will cause will make the Heroes suffer gravely and many top investors in the underground will come running to them with loads of cash. As he and Chronostasis walk through the basement, Kai tells the transfers to get to work. The transfers Kai and Chronostasis pass by are Himiko Toga and Twice. Himiko and Twice tell Kai to leave the Heroes to them. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 146 fr:Chapitre 146